1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spa bubble massager and more particularly, to a light-emitting spa bubble massager for use in a bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different measures may be adopted to help release stress and relax the muscles. For example, people may install a massage bathtub in the house for massaging the body to combat fatigue and to lessen depression when bathing. However, a massage bathtub is expensive. When using a massage bathtub to replace an ordinary bathtub in a house, the installation requires much time and labor and the related installation cost is high.
In view of the aforesaid problem, bubble massagers are created. These commercial bubble massagers can be directly put in water in a bathtub to generate air bubbles upon connection to a power source. For the advantages of low cost and ease of use, these bubble massagers are widely accepted by consumers. However, these bubble massagers must use an external power source or a battery pack to provide the necessary working voltage. In proper use of these bubble massagers may cause an electric shock. Further, these bubble massagers are used to produce bubbles in water for massaging the body of a person. They do not provide any lighting effect to create a warm and comfortable atmosphere in helping the user smooth the spirit.